The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Syringa, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SMNSHBBL’. This new Syringa was developed through a breeding program in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Syringa varieties in a variety of flower colors. ‘SMNSHBBL’ was selected from a population of seedlings grown from irradiated seed resulting from the crossing of unidentified, unpatented proprietary parents. The crossing date resulting in the new variety is unknown. Selection of the new variety was made during 2007.
The first asexual propagation of ‘SMNSHBBL’ was carried out during 2010 by softwood cuttings at a commercial nursery in Grand Haven, Mich. ‘SMNSHBBL’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. Multiple generations have been asexually propagated, with the new variety characteristics reproduced true to type.